Silver Sable (Hero Datafile)
SILVER SABLE Silver Sablinova public Silver's father was a Nazi hunter, considered to be the best in Europe, even working alongside James Howlett, simply known as the Canadian at the time. His wife was murdered when the home he shared with his wife and daughter was bombed. Silver begged her father to train her, so she could avenge her mother's murder, and though he tried his best to discourage her, he soon realized her potential, and she soon began joining him on hunts. After his death, she assumed command of the Wild Pack, and became founder and owner of Silver Sable International. Other heroes and reformed minor villains work for Silver Sable International on occasion. She outfits the Wild Pack with the best equipment and technology available. She has considerable financial resources and is able to hire specialized assistance, offer full compensation for damages caused by her employees in the course of a contract, and provide full benefits to her employees. Silver Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, an expert marksman and swordsman, an accomplished gymnast, and an accomplished leader and strategist; she is remarkably agile and has exceptional strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. Silver Sable has an indomitable will. She has been shown resisting the worldwide psychic manipulation of the Goddess to retain her sensibilities. She has also easily defied a telepath's attempt alter her mind by sheer force of will. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Elitist, Extremely Attractive, World-Class Mercenary Leader Power Sets INTENSIVE TRAINING Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Psychic Resistance D10 SFX: Dodge. Spend a D6 from the doom pool to add Reflexes (or step up Reflexes, if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction roll. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes an Intensive Training power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Indomitable Will. Spend 1 PP to to ignore stress, trauma, or complications caused by psychic attacks or effects. SFX: Wild Pack Tactics. Spend 1 PP to borrow the highest die from the doom pool as an asset for your next action, then return the die and step it down. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown an Intensive Training power except Psychic Resistance to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Mutiny. Step up stress or complications related to challenges to your command to gain 1 PP. SILVER SABLE ARSENAL Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Comm D6, Weapon D6 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Chais. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. SFX: Dangerous. Add D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back the highest die in pool by –1. Step up physical stress inflicted by +1. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Silver Sable Arsenal power to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Milestones I’M NOT RUNNING A CHARITY 1 XP When you negotiate wages with an employer or employee for the first time during a scene. 3 XP When you collect or disburse payment for a job done. 10 XP When you collect a substantial sum for dealing with a mayor threat, or decide to forego your fee for humanitarian or personal reasons. NOBLESSE OBLIGES 1 XP When you make use of your family’s title, estate or resources to help someone. 3 XP When you attend to the diplomatic duties your inheritance obliges during a transition scene. 10 XP When you rise in succession to the throne of Symkaria, or renounce your family’s inheritance and title. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Symkarian Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Wild Pack Category:Intruders Category:Outlaws Category:Heroes for Hire